Midnight Dance
by Mai Horizon
Summary: One innocent hour in the Macalania Wood's lake turns into one the perhaps most intriguing and erotic romances between Rikku and Yuna. The story is somewhat descriptive, don't read unless you are prepared (notice the rating).


**Midnight Dance**

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, the girls, the monsters, nothing!! I deny all legal liabilities having caused by the following document. I take no responsibility for any of the following items. But reading the following words, you are subject not to sue the author. All characters related to others outside of this story is purely by accident. What I'm trying to say is don't sue, don't sue, don't sue, don't sue, don't sue, don't sue, don't sue, don't sue, don't sue!!!

_Author's notes to you: This might be the naughtiest Final Fantasy X2 story out there, so please don't be offended by any of this, it is, after all, simple fan fiction. It is, by the way, written in Yuna's point of view_.

The warm water gently rushed against her feet, tenderly and lovingly caressing them. Yuna sat there alone, starring longingly at the calm waters of the lake. The silvery light of Macalania woods danced in the waters, like a distant dream, both pleasant a soothing.

This was the first time she has been back to this spot in some two years, this lake in Macalania that held so many treasured memories. It seemed only yesterday that he was still here with her, protecting her, guarding her, but most important simply being with her, but nowâ€he's gone. She could still remember that final moment they had together, that one final fading embrace that he shared with her. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the scant warmth but infinite love and care that she felt in their final moment. For a brief moment, it was as if he was there with her, his presence enfolding her in love.

A gust of chilly Macalanian wind dashed by her, shattering her thoughts, and just as swiftly as he had come, he was gone. The chilly wind cut to her bones, and suddenly she felt so alone; Paine doesn't care so much as a wink about her heart, Brother just wants her to satiate his wanton lust, Shinra's just a kid, and Rikku, Rikku couldn't possibly understand me, Yuna thought sorrowfully.

She felt her throat tighten and her eyes watering.

Suddenly, "Yunie, is that you?" A voice called.

Oh no, I can't let her see me like this, Yuna's thought frantically. Wiping away her tears, Yuna struggle to stand up.

"Yes, it's meâ€Rikku," Seeing it was Rikku, Yuna tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably.

"Oh Yunie" Rikku hand was suddenly on her shoulder, her voice girlish and compassionate, "You're crying, what's wrong" She looked around the area, and suddenly a light of understanding lit her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Yunie. I shouldn't have come."

"No it's okay, I was justâ€looking." But a disobedient tear betrayed her words.

Yuna could see the guilt on Rikku's downcast eyes, and with a voice bordering desperation, Rikku said, "Please don't cry Yunie, I'm so sorry."

"No Rikku, I'm wasn" Before she could finish, Yuna's throat constricted even tighter.

Rikku, with infinite sympathy and love in her eyes, immediately flung her arms around Yuna, enfolding Yuna within her embrace.

Suddenly overwhelmed by Rikku's presence, the smell of daffodils and machinery clouded Yuna's mind. Slowly, Yuna' returned Rikku's embrace, feeling the soft and smooth skin of her bare back. Rikku, as if to seal the hug, sent a kiss to Yuna's tear stained cheeks, but at that moment, Yuna turned. An innocent kiss that was meant for Yuna's cheeks landed instead on her soft and red lips.

The kiss, without warning, sparked something deep inside Yuna, something she has never felt before. A delightful mixture of naughtiness and pleasure suddenly surrounded Yuna, forcing her to return Rikku's kiss. Instinctively, Yuna felt her lips parting, her tongue gently caressing Rikku's lips.

At first, Yuna felt Rikku resisting, but immediately, the resistance quickly melted away, Yuna felt the soft flesh of Rikku's lips, just as Rikku's tongue tickling her lips. Closing her eyes, Yuna giving into the pleasure of the moment.

When she opened them again, she was once again in the middle of the warm lake, but this time with Rikku. Her hands, as if with a mind of their own, quickly unhooked Rikku's bra, just as Rikku's nimble but gentle fingers removed Yuna's. Their soft breasts gently pressing together, Yuna's could feel her sensitive nipples harden against Rikku's, sending tingles of excitement down her spine.

With adrenaline pumping through Yuna's veins, her fingers tingled with excitement as her they fell upon Rikku's tiny mini-skirt. And just as Rikku's last shred of clothing drifted away from her under her smooth legs, Yuna could feel the shorts that covered her final nakedness loosen and waft away in the water.

With a rush of tender excitement, Yuna could feel all the sensitive parts on her body tingle and dance with anticipations and excitement. And without another thought, Yuna fell backward into the water, pulling Rikku down upon her naked body. Immediately, Rikku's hands started to---

_Author's notes continued: Okay, for the purposes of this file being posted on I can only get so descriptive before I have to up the rating, so tough luck guys, please review_.


End file.
